


Iron Armory

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: Lord Saladin always said that his armory was always open to her. She finally take up on his offer.





	Iron Armory

He kissed her with such an intensity. So much neediness. His calloused hands cupped her cheeks and he breathed deeply through his nose. She feared he would never stop kissing her. Some part of her, the part that had the same neediness that plagued him, didn’t want him too. Her lungs burnt, but his tongue was inside her mouth. And she could taste his light. The lightning that ran through his veins called out the thunder that lived inside her heart.

She moans in despair when he finally pulls away. She can breath. And her moan is followed by a dry sob. This man would kill her. Her very light was causing havoc in her body. It raged against her skin, it wanted a release that she was afraid to give. Lord Saladin was a force to be reckoned with. He was a legend. And she was just a guardian. Not even the guardian who actually helped him defeat the Siva. Just the scholar behind the actual hero.

“Come back.” his hands are warm on her face. So warm. His voice is as gravely as ever. A simple request from him could sound like a life or death situation. In this case, the death would be hers. “Nowhere in your mind can offer you what I can.” he lets her go. His hands leave her skin, taking his radiant light with him. Saladin steps away from her, and the only reason she doesn’t follow and ask him to touch her again, is because he kneels at her feet.

They stood in the middle of his armory. No walls or tables near her. And yet, she felt trapped. Trapped by his intense stare. He reaches for her boots, tugging them off her feet. She tried to concentrate on her balance. She couldn’t embarrass herself now. She had to stay in her place, she had to be strong. His fingers circled her naked calf and it took out of her to hold back a whimper. He looks up from his task of slowly torturing her, and she knows that she failed to keep her silence. 

“Will you give me the honor of kissing you?” She touches her lips instinctively. Lord Saladin shouldn’t be at her feet, speaking to her like that. It did things to her. It made her skin prickle, her face burn, her light scream underneath her skin. “I would gladly kiss the Lady wherever she would allow me to.” He looked at her mouth, and she looked at his. She very much wanted him to kiss her. She opened her mouth to answer, but he stopped her with his next words. “But I much rather kiss my Lady where it would please her the most” His gaze traveled down her body. It burned a path onto her skin. He lowered his head, such a strange action for such a brazen man. His shoulders hunched over almost as if in shame. She knew exactly what he asked of her. And she couldn’t imagine a scenario where she would deny him anything. Much less that.

“The honor would be mine.” One must be polite to such impressive figures. Her face burned. Not with shame. No. Her face and body burned with desire. She still though she was undeserving of all his pomp and reverence. But she would not refuse him.

Her words seem to break whatever spell that had him so mournful. For his eyes rise up to hers, bright, prideful, pleased. He looks like the champion he is, and acts as if she had put a laurel crown onto his head. Her stomach knots in worry. She fears that now that he has won whatever game he had been playing, he would leave her, alone and wanting. In one fluid movement, he brushes her fears away, by hooking his hand under her left leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He practically disappears underneath her robes, and she leaves out strangled moan as he runs his tongue at the seams of her pants. So close and yet so far. She shook on her one remaining feet on the ground, but thankfully felt his strong hands hold onto her waist, steadying her, and slowly working his fingers at the waist of her pants, driving her to madness.

Her hands are on his head for support. She is trembling, but all she can think of, is the feel of his hot breath through the cloth of her pants, or how her fingers sunk into his hair and her blunt fingernails run through his scalp. She feels him. And he feels so incredibly good. Saladin grunted against her, the noise practically vibrating against her body, making her lose her control.

Electricity pumped into her veins like blood. Her heart quickened, spreading it all across her body. She tried to control herself, but it was too late. She moaned in pleasure as lightning shot out of her hands, straight onto Saladin’s head. She untangles her leg from his shoulder and jumps away from him, her lower back digging painfully onto the table at the back of the armory.

“I couldn’t help it, Lord Saladin! You’re light feels so good against mine, that I acted on instinct, and I’m so very sorry!” blind panic fills her mind and she couldn’t even remember the words that she kept on spewing after her initial apologies were made. She apologized more. She begged for forgiveness. She even started crying. A large hand stopped her babbling, and wiped away her tears.

“You didn’t have to best me in battle, my Lady. I already am at your disposal” his hands leave her face, making their to her neck, and down her front, untying her robes, and if her outburst never happened. He looked more exuberant than ever. Prideful even. “But I am glad you feel the same.” His fingers spread her robes and she could feel them on her naked midriff. The electricity in them felt better than any other touch. It did not hurt. It was different from her own light. It was his. And she loved how it made her skin prickle and her knees week.

He kneels at her feet again, and this time, he looked even more intense. Looking straight into her eyes, as he lowered her pants and underwear to her ankles in one single motion. He makes her lean back on the table, and it seemed like he had her exactly where he wanted, for he forgets about her pants the moment she leans back enough for him to lift her legs and look at her spreading folds.

Her legs were tied in her pants, and he had her exposed to him. But not enough. Nothing was enough for that particular Iron Lord. One of his hands used their fingers to spread her further. She felt her body clench at the emptiness inside her, he was driving her crazy with need. He lets go of her legs, and she takes over with her own hands. She uses both her arms to hug herself behind the knees. Maybe if he had both his hands free he would actually do something about her emptiness. Or he could just touch her. She wanted him so much. Still, he seemed hell bent on torturing her.

He used both his thumbs to spread her. She could feel her wetness dripping down her body, down her ass. She could swear that she could hear it dripping onto the floor too. They must have stood like that for minutes, even if it felt longer. He could see her body  _ begging _ for him to touch her. And he did nothing. He offered kisses. There were no kisses to be had. Only a deep pressure on her abdomen, and something akin to pain as her body tried to clench around something that just wasn’t there.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me” Saladin’s voice has never been lower. It was just a rasp now. Raw with the same desire that plagued her.

“Then show me.”

Saladin kissed lower lips like he had kissed her mouth. His lips teased her entrance, and his tongue invaded her without warning. She couldn’t think. That wasn’t a kiss. That was an act of war. And her whole body just surrendered to him. A silent scream tore through her mouth, no sound came out, but it felt like it did. Her lungs burned. Her mouth was open. There was absolute silence, and then there wasn’t. He didn’t kiss her. He fucked her with his tongue, and her silent scream slowly became a low groan, and finally an actual scream.

There was just one single scream. Long, and desperate. Saladin replaces his tongue with two of his fingers, and her scream turn higher. She was mad with desire. She clenched around the fingers inside her. They were too much, too soon. He should have started with just one. But her traitorous body didn’t care for that. It squeezed his fingers with a vice like grip. She squealed his name, as he started to lick at her nub.

The end was like the beginning. All at once, and with no warning. She was vaguely aware of his fingers, pumping her through her orgasm, fast then slow, then fast again. He was merciless in his care. Tears ran down her eyes, and electricity played havoc on her body. His light mixed with hers, as he removed his fingers from inside her, and his tongue lapped at the slightly thicker wetness of her release.

When some lucidity came back to her mind, she pushed him away, and she watched him unhand has as if she burned his skin. She lower her legs and kicks of her pants. Saladin just looks up at her, all bashful again. Almost as if he expected her to push him away for good.

“Come here.” her voice is hoarse, but he obeys. He climbs off the floor and stands between her legs. “Let me feel you.”

He is eager in his effort to open his belt. She is boneless. All she can do is look at his face, his bright red face. He wrestles with his fly and releases his thickness for her to see. No. That thick veiny thing couldn’t be called anything other than a cock. It’s head was swollen, and leaking. It has obscene, and she wanted it so much.

“Come here, and fuck me, my Lord.” her words had a bigger effect on him than she had planned on. Her eyes were glued on his cock, and she saw that the exact moment that he climaxed. She called him  _ her _ Lord, and he literally melted. His white cum spurted over her thighs, and a kneading whine left his lips. She looked at his downcast face. Still so very red. He wouldn't look at her. He only looked at the mess that he made. That silly man was embarrassed over nothing. “I can’t believe you are just giving all of this to me, my Lord” She reached down to his cum and scooped as much as she could on her fingers before putting it into her mouth. The taste was bitter and salty, but it was hers, and she hopped to show him how much she appreciated it.

“My lady!” with eyes wide with shock, he watched her lick her fingers clean. His cock slowly leaked the rest of his seed, and if she had more energy, she would have happily licked him clean. He bends down and kisses her, no care for the taste of his seed on her tongue. She hummed appreciatively against his mouth, while he babbled about the things Iron Lords bable when they’re spent, gibberish about Lords and Ladies. His body is warm above hers, and the table underneath her was sturdy. So she left him lie on top of her while she basked in the bliss that she shared with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plot for how my Warlock and Saladin got there, but it's long, unfinished, and I was dying to write this.


End file.
